Beautiful Hunter
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Bonnie Auryon has been assigned to protect Stiles Stilinski with her life. Once an Alpha pack, a nogitsune and professional assassins show up, Bonnie may have a hard time protecting this boy who seems to trust her. Stiles/OC.
1. New Start

I glared at the Beacon Hills sign as I stood at the town line. New town, new start. This place was where I had my new mission. I have to find the boy I am supposed to protect with my life. I started to walk along the road to Beacon Hills, my shotgun in hand and my duffel bag in the other. This town was full of supernatural creatures, and if any one of them put their hand on me, they would be pumped full of lead.

After walking for a few minutes, I came across a crappy motel. I shrugged and walked towards it, seeing the sign for vacancies. I quickly approached the front desk and tapped on the window separating me and the clerk.

"What'll it be, honey?" The woman questioned.

"Room for the night, please." I said sweetly, plastering on my best smile and hiding my shotgun.

"That'll be $40." She told me.

I fished in my pocket and pulled out just the right amount. "Here you go." I handed it to her.

She took the money and handed me a key. "Have a nice night, sweetheart."

"You too, ma'am." I nodded my head at her and looked down at the room key which had the number '117' imprinted on it.

I sighed as I ascended the steps to find the room. I quickly found it after walking to the end of one row. I slipped the key in the lock and twisted, pushing the door open with my shoulder. I took the key out and shut the door behind me. I propped my gun against the door, threw my duffel bag to the other side of the room, and placed the key on the dresser.

"First, find the boy. Second, protect the boy from any threats. Third, leave when the boy is no longer in danger. Just like every mission." I recited to myself as I collapsed onto the bed and laid back. I pulled out the piece of paper that had the subject's name on it. I reread the letters that spelled out 'STILES STILINSKI' in bold lettering. He was human and was friends with supernatural creatures. I rubbed my temple with my fingers as I threw the paper onto the dresser. I jolted up as my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked as I held the device to my ear.

"Hey there, Bonnie." The familiar voice replied.

"Alicia." I smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay." She sounded tired. "Did you get your new mission?"

"Yeah. I got assigned to Beacon Hills to protect a human." I informed her, kicking off my biker boots and relaxing on the bed.

"I've been placed in London to protect some newly turned werewolf. The guy's a total asshole." She spoke snarkily. "What's the name of your guy?"

"Stiles Stilinski." I said.

"Mine's called Jackson Whittemore." She told me. "Totally hot but totally annoying."

"You find all your missions annoying." I laughed, running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, and you find all your missions cute." She giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"That is not true!" I exclaimed. "I found _one_ cute."

"Sure." She quipped. "Do you have to go to high school for this thing?"

"Ugh, yeah. Total nightmare. I'm not prepared to learn calculus." I sighed. "But if it's to protect this guy, I'll do anything."

"What if you fall in love with this guy?" She asked the question I was totally expecting.

"Nothing will change. I'll still protect him with my life and leave when he's safe." I chewed on my lip. "In this town, I don't think he'll ever be safe."

"Why's that?" I could hear her shuffling around as she spoke.

"Because there's been a psycho Alpha werewolf, psycho hunters and a Kanima who's venom was paralytic. Apparently, there's an Alpha pack in town." I said.

"Damn, how are you going to handle that?" She sounded surprised.

"Easily. I have a shotgun loaded with wolfsbane bullets. One of those little suckers even nicks me with their claws, and they're gonna be on the floor, crying in pain as the wolfsbane burns through their skin." I said maliciously.

"You're a little crazy, Bonnie." She said.

"You love me anyways." I chuckled.

"That I do." I knew she was nodding. "Look, I gotta go. The Whittemore kid is trying to interrogate me. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, Alicia." I pulled the device away from my ear and pressed the 'End Call' button. I threw the phone onto the bed and groaned, rubbing my eyes with my palms.

"OK, time to sleep. Got a big day tomorrow." I told myself and curled up on the bed, reaching over to switch off the lamp. Once the room was completely dark, I shut my eyes and managed to slip in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay, this is not the other Teen Wolf story I was talking about! This story is about Bonnie Auryon, a girl who has been assigned to protect Stiles from anything that comes to harm him. What she is may be revealed in the next chapter, but I can tell you this, she's not really a hunter. She knows the Argent family, though. Old friends. Allison does not know about her, though. Scott may act hostile towards her as new people always seem to be suspicious in Beacon Hills. I promise it won't take long to identify what she is. It may be a surprise because I don't think this supernatural creature has been in a Teen Wolf story before. Fair warning, this is a Stiles/OC fanfiction, so yes she will be falling in love with him, and yes she will hate Malia. Sorry. More will be explained about her in the next couple chapters! Please review, it would make my day!**


	2. Familiar Faces

The apartment door I stood in front of glared at me. I hope I had the right place. I rang the doorbell quickly and stood straight, waiting for an answer. When the door opened, I was greeted by the familiar face.

"Bonnie?" Chris Argent asked as he saw me.

"Hey, Chris." I smiled at him and he brought me in for a hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long." He said, squeezing me once before letting go.

"Yeah, I've had jobs in places like Australia and Russia. Those took a couple years." I chuckled.

"Are you here for your next job?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded as I stepped into the house and Chris closed the door. "I've been assigned to protect Stiles Stilinski. Do you know him?"

"I do." He smiled. "He's a friend of my daughter."

"Little Allison?" I almost jumped for joy at the mention of my old friend. "She's all grown up?"

"Yep, she's now Big Allison." He told me. "She's seventeen."

"Well, I guess we're the same age. It won't be long before I stop my aging process." I sighed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"Not at the moment. I had to stay in a motel my first night." I informed him.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like." He grinned at me and I returned the grin.

"I would be delighted." I walked further into the house and he followed.

"I also need to update you on what's happened here so far." He said seriously.

"I'm all ears." I gestured him to follow me into the living room and we sat down. "Lay it on me."

* * *

After an hour, I was completely updated on what had happened in Beacon Hills. Kate and Victoria were dead, Gerard was missing, and Allison had dated a werewolf. A girl called Lydia Martin had been bitten by the alpha but didn't turn into a werewolf. Derek Hale had turned four people into werewolves, one of them being the boy Alicia was protecting. Two of the betas had disappeared and were presumed dead. And a deer had crashed into Allison's car last night. This town was strange.

"I just got a call from the school." Chris turned to me after hanging up the phone. "Apparently, a lot of crows broke through one of the windows and broke their necks intentionally. A few students were hurt. Would you like to accompany me there?"

"Yeah, definitely. I was actually supposed to be applying to the school today, but that can wait." I smiled and followed Chris out of the house.

"Allison may not remember you straight away since you look a lot older but I'm sure she'll welcome you back with open arms." Chris smiled and got into his car. I followed suit.

"She doesn't know what I am, does she?" I questioned cautiously.

"Of course not." Chris shook his head. "You were thirteen when you last saw her. You were just starting your training."

"Good. I'll tell her later today." I smiled. "If the Stilinski kid is there, will you point him out to me? I need to make friends with him so it's easier for me to protect him."

"Anything for you, Bonnie." Chris grinned and sped out of the parking lot

* * *

I walked into the classroom with Chris and looked around the crime scene. There were crow carcasses everywhere. Every student had at least a cut on them somewhere. I saw a girl with shoulder length hair that looked a little traumatized but she was keeping it together. When Chris walked over to her, I knew it was Allison. I quickly followed.

"Allison, are you okay?" Chris asked his daughter who was perched on one of the desks.

"I'm fine." Allison insisted. She looked around Chris and saw me. "Who's this?"

"Do you remember Bonnie?" Chris said.

"A girl who I hung out with when I was thirteen? Yeah." Allison nodded.

"Here she is." Chris told her and I stepped towards her.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you." Allison cried and jumped off the desk, enveloping me in a hug.

"Wow, you Argents really like to hug people." I chuckled and returned the hug happily.

"What are you doing here?" Allison questioned as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'll tell you later. Too many people here." I grinned and subtly winked.

Chris pulled up Allison's hand and ran his thumb over the plaster that was there. "Next time you're feeling you wanna stay home, you stay home."

"I'm okay." Allison shook her head as she jumped back on the desk. "But Dad, the deer and now this."

"I know." Chris muttered. "I know."

"It can't be a coincidence." Allison persisted.

"Mr Argent." A man in a Sheriff's jacket approached us with a stern look on his face. "You wouldn't have any insight into this, would you?"

"Me?" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah." The Sheriff said. "All this bizarre animal behavior. You wouldn't have seen anything like this before, have you?"

"Not sure why I would or why you think I would." Chris chuckled.

"I'm sorry." The Sheriff pointed behind him. "I could've swore I heard my son talking about you being an experienced hunter." I looked around the Sheriff to see a boy in a plaid shirt watching us. He quickly looked down when he saw me looking at me.

"Uh... right." Chris chuckled again. "Well, not anymore."

The Sheriff quickly walked away after asking Allison if she was alright.

"Who's that kid, then?" I whispered to Chris.

"That's Stiles." Chris told me.

"Well, now I know that with me protecting him, nobody's gonna lay a hand on him." I smiled.

"Of course nobody is. You're the best at your job." Chris grinned.

"Oh, stop it." I lightly hit Chris' shoulder, hoping not to hurt him with my strength. "Hey, I need to visit a friend in the hospital. She was attacked by something last night. I'll see you later."

"Take care, Bonnie." Chris called to me as I walked away from them.

"I always do." I said to him over my shoulder before I exited the room.

* * *

I managed to arrive at the hospital very quickly. I walked to the front desk and saw a Hispanic woman sat there.

"Hi, sorry to bother. But do you have a patient here who came in severely injured and not remembering anything?" I asked the woman.

"Actually, yeah." The woman smiled at me. "Are you a relative?"

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm a cousin of hers. Her aunt couldn't get here. She's super tied up at work."

"Well, she's in room 216. You think you can find that?" The woman teased.

"I think I'll handle it." I joked and looked at her name tag. "Thank you, Nurse McCall."

"Anytime, sweetie." She smiled.

I quickly sped down the hallway and went for an elevator. I stopped in the hallway when I saw three people in a cart. There was a mammoth of a man in nurse scrubs and his back was turned to me but I could see the dangling feet of another person. The third person was in a wheelchair, knocked out. He must have been the boy that Braeden saved. I ran all the way down to the elevator and stopped behind the man.

"Don't you know what you're dealing with?" The man growled. "I'm an Alpha."

"I'm not." I grabbed the wolf by the neck, digging my nails in. I knew it was hurting because he arched his back in pain. "But I'm pretty damn close to one." With all my strength, I spun around and threw him down the hallway. He landed on his back at the end of it. I turned back around to the person who had been almost choked to death by the guy. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah." The boy wheezed. "How the hell did you throw that guy?"

"Adrenaline rush." I lied. Great save, Bonnie. You used a line from Twilight. "Get back to school, kid."

"My name's not kid." He snapped.

"Then what is it?" I snarked.

"It's Scott. Scott McCall." He said as he rose from the floor.

"Nice to meet you, Scott. I'm Bonnie Auryon. I'll see you in school tomorrow." I grinned and walked out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"I'll find out how she did that." I heard him mutter to himself with my enhanced hearing. "One way or another."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the hospital, knowing I passed by Braeden's room and that she wasn't there. I didn't have time to help her. I knew she was a strong girl who could take on anything.

* * *

Only twenty minutes later, I was sat in Allison's room and she was there with a strawberry blonde haired girl, by the name of Lydia, who was helping her pick out a color scheme for the room.

"This one." Lydia said as she held up a card colored deep pink. "Perfect."

"I don't know." Allison sighed and held up a dark blue card next to the pink one. "I'm still thinking... a shade of blue."

"Why don't you paint it half-and-half?" I questioned but the question fell on deaf ears.

"Lydia, look." Allison said seriously as she looked at their arms. They put them together and their strange bruises made some type of image.

"Weird." I commented.

* * *

Lydia left soon after that and it was just me and Allison in her room. I decided to tell her what I was doing here and what I actually was.

"Allison, you wanted to know why I was here, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Allison grinned and was almost jumping up and down.

"Okay, the reason I'm here is because I'm on a mission. My bosses have sent me here to protect someone." I told her.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Stiles Stilinski." I said slowly.

"That'll be an easy job." She chuckled. "But why are you protecting him? The only thing you need to protect him from is lacrosse balls."

"Allison, I know what happens here. I know that there's werewolves, hunters, and there was a Kanima. Your dad told me." I said.

"If you know about them, what are you?" She said.

"I'm a dhampir." I told her. "It's a half human, half vampire. I get vampire powers but I'm not affected by garlic, vervain or crosses. My father was a vampire, my mother was human. I was trained to defend people when I was thirteen. I've protected people in countries around the world for the past four years. Believe it or not, but protection is kinda hard."

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." She sighed in exasperation. "Does anyone else know?"

"Well, Chris has known since I met him. I kinda revealed my strength to a boy named Scott McCall but he didn't figure out what I am." I told her.

"Should I tell them what you are?" She asked cautiously.

"No, I'll tell them. Stiles needs to know who I am and what I am. He needs to know why I need to be here." I smiled at her.

"Okay, you can meet them tomorrow. You already met Lydia." She said.

"She's nice." I nodded. "Well, I'm going to get some shut-eye. I'll see you in the morning for school." I stood up and walked to the door. "Have a good sleep, Ally." I exited the room and left for mine.

I sighed and kicked off my combat boots and jumped back on the bed. I slowly shut my eyes and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Wow, two chapters in a day! I'm really surprised I worked this fast. So yes, Bonnie is a dhampir. That is why she managed to throw Ennis down a hallway. She doesn't need to drink blood, so if someone asks that, she may snap at them. Please review, I would love that. Thanks for reading!**


	3. What Are You?

"What's your name?" The school secretary looked at me, bored.

"Bonnie Auryon." I told her. "I just moved here."

"Okay." The woman sighed, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to me. "On the front is your schedule. On the back is your locker number. Enjoy."

"Thanks." I muttered, shoving the paper into my pocket.

"Hey, Bonnie." Allison approached me with a bright smile.

"Hey, Ally." I smiled back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Lydia and I arranged a meeting with Scott and Stiles. I want you to come." Allison told me.

"Oh yeah, you want me to meet my mission." I said.

"Yeah." Allison said and grabbed my hand, pulling me to a classroom where Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and an unfamiliar man stood.

"Who's this?" The man said.

"Bonnie Auryon." I introduced myself. "Who are you?"

"Derek Hale." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Why is _she_ here?" Scott spat.

"She's important." Allison said.

"Does she know about us?" Scott asked.

"Yes, she does." Allison said. "And she is here for a reason."

"And what is that reason?" Stiles spoke up.

"I'm here to protect somebody." I said.

"None of us need any protection." Derek said, confused.

"Yeah, one of you do." I smiled and looked at Stiles. "I've been assigned to protect Stiles."

"Uh, why?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I was just told to protect you until there is no threat to your life." I told him.

"So, what are you?" Lydia said.

"A dhampir." I said.

"What the hell is a dhampir?" Stiles said.

"Half human, half vampire." Derek said. "They have vampire powers but do not have vampire weaknesses."

"So if I shoved a cross in your face, it wouldn't hurt?" Scott asked.

"It would hurt you if I shoved it up your a-" I started.

"Okay!" Stiles stopped me. "None of that talk here."

"So, do you have to drink blood?" Lydia asked.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I eat human food."

"So, what are your weaknesses?" Stiles asked.

"Decapitation and removing my heart." I said. "I also cannot regenerate a missing limb."

"Well, after that exciting information session, what am I really here for?" Derek asked.

"This." Allison said and held her arm up next to Lydia's, showing the matching bruises.

"I don't see anything." Derek said.

"Look again." Scott sighed.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek drawled.

"Boyd and Erica are two missing werewolves." Stiles whispered to me.

"I know." I whispered back. "Well, I knew there were two missing betas, I just didn't know their names."

"It's the same on both sides." Scott said, ignoring the both of us. "Exactly the same."

"It's nothing." Derek said monotonously.

"Pareidolia." Lydia said. "Seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia!"

"They're trying to help." Scott said.

"These two?" Derek said incredulously. "This one." Derek pointed to Lydia. "Who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." Derek pointed to Allison. "And this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay, alright, now come on." Stiles reasoned. "No-one died, alright? Look, there may have been a little maiming, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"Didn't Kate Argent and a bunch of humans die at the hands of the Alpha?" I asked.

"Okay, there may have been a little death." Stiles muttered.

"My mother died." Allison said softly.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek said.

"A girl's looking for Scott." Allison said. "I'm here to help him, not you."

"Wanna help?" Derek said. "Find something real."

"Give her a chance." Scott said lowly to Derek as he stopped him from leaving. "They're on our side now."

"Maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek muttered.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I listened to the conversation. "The hell?" I mumbled.

"What?" Stiles said.

"Nothing." I fumbled, knowing he didn't have supernatural hearing. "It's nothing."

"So, what kind of powers do you have?" Stiles questioned.

"Uh, I can run fast, I can see things from far away, I have super hearing, I can smell things from a mile away, I can sense the presence of supernatural beings, I'm unable to forget even the smallest things, I can bench-press cars, I have amazing agility, I don't age past 21, and I can heal from any type of wound except amputation." I rambled.

"That is amazing." Stiles nodded.

"Well, dhampirs are definitely better than werewolves. If you put me in a race with Scott, I would probably win by a mile." I smirked.

"I don't doubt that." Stiles chuckled.

* * *

High school was definitely not something I wanted to do. There was no gymnastics team so I couldn't express my amazing agility to be thrown up at inhuman heights and still land on the ground with no difficulty. There was a cross country team so I had definitely signed myself up for that. But for now, I was sat in Economics class with the lacrosse coach who looked like someone who had anger problems.

"The stock market is based on two principles." Coach Finstock said. "What are they?" Scott was the only one to raise his hand. "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?"

"No, Coach, I know the answer." Scott said.

The coach let out a raucous laugh but stopped when he realized Scott wasn't joking. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah. It's risk and reward." Scott stuttered.

"Wow!" Coach Finstock exclaimed. "Who are you and what have you done with McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better." Coach Finstock stood up and surveyed the class. "Anyone have a quarter?"

I watched Stiles dig into his pockets, trying to grab a quarter he supposedly had. But when he pulled out his hand, a condom packet flew out and landed in front of Coach Finstock's feet. I looked at the blue foil packet that was on the ground and saw that it was an XXL condom. I seriously doubted that Stiles was _that_ big. He had to be at least an XL size.

"Stilinski, I think you, uh, dropped this." Coach Finstock bent down and picked up the condom wrapper and placed it on Stiles' desk. "And congratulations."

I kicked Stiles' chair and he turned towards me. "You didn't really get laid last night, right?" I asked.

"Well... uh... no, my 'sexual partner' sorta disappeared when I found the condom." Stiles stuttered.

"Weird." I muttered.

"Risk and reward!" Coach Finstock bellowed. "Put the quarter in the mug and win the reward." The coach placed the mug on the ground and crouched down, holding the quarter in his hand, blowing on it. He bounced the quarter and it landed perfectly in the mug. The room erupted in clapping. "That's how you do it. Danny, risk or reward?" He threw the quarter to a Hawaiian boy sitting in the front row.

"What's the reward?" Danny asked.

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Coach Finstock said.

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Danny explained.

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really." Coach Finstock said in disappointment and then slammed the quarter down onto Scott's desk. "McCall, risk or reward?"

"This is stupid." I mumbled.

"The risk is if you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the quiz." Coach Finstock explained. "And you have to write an essay. Risk: more work. Reward: no work at all. Or choose not to play."

"But, isn't this just chance?" Scott asked.

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience." Coach Finstock said. "All factors affecting the outcome. So, what's it gonna be, McCall? More work? No work? Or choose not to play?" Scott put down the quarter. "No play. Okay. Who's next?" Stiles drummed his hands on his desk excitedly. "There you go! There's a gambling man!" Stiles stood up and took the quarter from the coach. "Come on! Step up!" Stiles walked to the front of the class and prepared himself to throw the quarter.

I looked up to see the classroom door open and an older man in a Sheriff's uniform walk into the room. He looked at Stiles and called for him. Stiles walked out of the room to talk to the man and I tuned into my hearing to listen to the conversation.

"What do you know about Heather's disappearance?" The Sheriff said.

"I couldn't find her." Stiles explained. "I figured she'd hooked up with her other friends. Has no-one really seen her since last night?"

"We put out an APB but..." The Sheriff stammered. "Stiles, all her friends say you're the last person who saw her."

"Me?" Stiles exclaimed.

"We hope that she didn't make any bad decisions on how much she had to drink." The Sheriff said. "If you remember anything else, you call me."

"Yes! Reward!" I was knocked back into the atmosphere of the classroom as the coach yelled when Danny had landed the quarter into the mug. "Okay, who's next? Greenberg, put your hand down, you don't have a chance."

* * *

After the end of Economics class, Allison had sent me a text, telling me to come to the library. Since I had a free period, I obliged and entered the library, immediately noticing Allison and Lydia sitting at a table.

"Hey, Ally." I greeted, sitting next to her. I saw that she had a sketchbook in front of her and she was drawing the bruise that was on her arm.

"Hey, Bonnie." Allison said.

"I want one." Lydia said distractedly and I turned to see two twin boys stood in front of a bookcase.

I felt something weird coming from them. I think it was my supernatural aura, telling me they weren't human but I decided not to tell the girls in case I was wrong.

"Which one?" Allison whispered with a grin on her face.

"The straight one, obviously." Lydia said, taking a sip of her coffee.

I turned again to see one of the twins giving a flirty smile to Danny. The Hawaiian boy smiled back but bumped into a boy who was getting up from a table. _Smooth_. I turned back to Allison and she was holding Lydia's coffee cup, observing it.

"What if it's not a symbol?" Allison asked and looked up. "What if it's actually a logo?" She noticed that Lydia had disappeared. For the third time, I turned towards the twins and saw Lydia flirting with the 'straight one'.

"How cute." I commented.

"Well, she sorta deserves it, since her last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard." Allison said.

"Was his name Jackson Whittemore?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Allison said.

"Just curious." I said.

Allison typed into the search engine 'Beacon Hills business logos' and up came a bunch of images. She pointed out one for the abandoned bank in town.

"Maybe that's it." Allison observed.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"I gotta go somewhere tomorrow night. How about you head somewhere with Stiles?" Allison said.

"Okay, sure." I nodded.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as I entered some huge loft.

"I followed your scent here. Allison is running some sorta errand and I didn't want to sit here feeling like I couldn't help." I explained.

"Who are you?" A deep voice scared me. I looked towards the person who it came from who was revealed to be a burly man.

"I'm Bonnie Auryon." I introduced myself. "Assigned to Beacon Hills to protect Stiles Stilinski from all harm that is directed towards him."

"Well, I'm Peter Hale. Former Alpha and not assigned to protect anyone as I only care about myself." The man said.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "Also, I'm a dhampir."

"Wow, a dhampir." Peter said. "The first one I've ever met."

"Probably the last. I'm the only one in California." I shrugged.

"I can't take waiting like this." Stiles blurted. "You know, it's nerve wracking. My nerves are wracked. Severely wracked. Wracked!"

"I could beat you unconscious." Peter drawled as he sat down on a sofa. "Wake you when it's over."

"You know I will have to beat you unconscious if you think about laying a hand on him." I told the werewolf.

"It was just a suggestion." Peter reasoned.

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked.

"You think I really care?" Peter said.

"I just don't understand the bank, though." Stiles stammered. "Why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something?"

"Possibly because they had limited time to capture the two werewolves and could only find the bank in such short notice?" I suggested.

"Actually, there was three werewolves. Isaac said he saw another girl in there that wasn't Erica." Stiles rambled.

"Wait, what?" I said. "Could it be someone we know?"

"I don't think so." Stiles said. "We thought it was the girl who rescued Isaac."

"Well, it definitely wasn't her. Braeden was human." I told him.

"You know her name?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we worked together in Russia. She's one of my closest friends." I said. "Well, she was one of my closest friends."

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains." Peter said, interrupting our conversation.

"Wait a second. Maybe they're living there. Maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens." Stiles suggested.

"Stiles, I'm pretty damn sure werewolves don't live in dens. I think they live in houses." I told him.

"How would you know?" Stiles said.

"Well, Derek and Peter used to live in a huge house with their werewolf family before it was burnt down." I said lightly, not wanting to anger the werewolf beside me. "Now Derek lives here. Scott lives in a house. Isaac probably lives here or something. And I'm pretty sure the Alpha pack don't live in a dusty old bank vault when they have the power to intimidate people into letting them live in some luxurious apartment."

"Fair point." Stiles muttered.

"Where do you live?" I asked Peter.

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." Peter said sarcastically.

"Woah, really?" Stiles asked excitedly.

"No, you idiot." Peter laughed. "I live in an apartment downtown."

"Okay, but that proves they're just something up with the bank." Stiles exclaimed. "And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said calmly, probably trying to contain his anger as Stiles asked countless questions, one after another.

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic." Stiles explained.

"And here, you've only had one full hour to be so annoy-" Peter stopped.

"No, go ahead. Finish what you were saying. I'm annoy- what?" Stiles taunted.

"What are the walls made of?" Peter said, sitting up.

"What?" Stiles said in confusion then looked towards the ceiling of the loft. "I don't know. Wood, brick..."

"No, the vault, the walls." Peter interrupted. "What are they made out of?" He started looking through the papers with the bank layout printed on them. "Where would it say that?" He stopped on one page. "It doesn't say it. Where would it say it? The materials, the type of stone."

"Oh, here." Stiles reached into his backpack and pulled out a pile of paper, handing it to Peter. "It's gotta be in there."

Peter flipped through the booklet and found what he was looking for. All three of us scanned over the information and realized what was wrong.

"Stiles, call Scott." I ordered.

"On it." Stiles pulled out his cellphone and dialed in Scott's number, putting it on speaker when the call was received.

"Stiles, now is not the best time." Scott said.

"Scott, you gotta listen to me! You gotta get out of there!" Stiles yelled. "Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"It keeps the moonlight out." I said. "They haven't felt the full moon in months."

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days to make them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." Peter explained.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger." Stiles said.

"More savage." Peter said.

"More bloodthirsty." I said.

"Scott, they're the lions." Peter said lowly. "They're the starved lions and you and Derek just stopped into the Colosseum."

All that we could hear on the other end was growling. Stiles kept shouting for Scott but the call was dropped after one final growl.

"They're in big trouble." I muttered.

* * *

**Third chapter, yay! So the gang, except Isaac, knows what Bonnie is! And Stiles now knows that she is there to protect him. Possibly, in the next chapter, Stiles will want to know even more so that will be explained in the next chapter. I hope that this chapter won't take too long to update and if you read my TWDG fic, Lead Me Home, then that will hopefully be updated soon. Please review! It would make me happy!**


	4. Death Toll

"What else is there that I need to know about you?" Stiles asked as we sat in Derek's loft.

"Well... there's this thing called a blood bond." I started.

"That doesn't sound good." Stiles muttered.

"No, it's not that bad." I reasoned. "It's where I drink some of your blood and then, I'm tied to you. I can feel your emotions and your physical pain. But you can't feel mine as my physical pain could kill you."

"I thought a blood bond was just between vampires and their mates." Stiles said, confused.

"No, it can also be between a protector and a human. The bond can be broken by death or if 'the boss' removes the blood after the task of protection is complete." I explained.

"For your sake, I hope it's the latter." Stiles said.

"Yeah, me too. If you die, I could die too through the bond." I said. "Since I feel your pain, I possibly wouldn't be able to heal."

"Well, that's morbid." Stiles commented.

My hearing perked up as I heard a distant scream coming from a few miles away. I shot up from the sofa and walked over to the window, staring out of it.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Stiles said.

"Of course you didn't, you're human." I muttered then raised my voice. "I thought I heard a scream."

"What kind of scream?" Stiles questioned, stalking over to me.

"A piercing scream." I said vaguely.

"That helps." Stiles muttered.

"Answer your phone." I told him.

"Nobody's calling." Stiles said then his phone suddenly starting ringing. "Or maybe somebody is." He picked up the call and he talked animatedly into it before hanging up. "Lydia found a dead body."

"A body?" I asked in confusion. "Where?"

"Down at the local pool." Stiles said. "Come on."

* * *

We made it to the pool in under ten minutes. Stiles clambered out of his jeep in rush to get to Lydia. I followed in pursuit and that's when it hit me. The overwhelming scent of blood.

"Lydia, are you okay?" Stiles rushed out.

"I'm okay." Lydia said shakily and then gestured towards the dead body perched upon the lifeguard's chair. "That, over there, not okay."

"Yeah, alright, I'm gonna call my dad." Stiles said.

"I already called 911." Lydia said.

"You called the police before you called me?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"I'm supposed to call you first when I find a dead body?" Lydia snapped weakly.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles..." I said shakily. "The blood."

"What about the blood?" Stiles turned to me.

"It's too much. I can't take it." I wrung my hands, trying to get rid of the nervous feeling.

"I thought dhampirs didn't drink blood." Lydia claimed.

"They don't, but our vampire heritage still makes us attracted to the idea of it." I explained.

"Here." Stiles shrugged off his hoodie and shoved it into my hands. "Just breathe that in. It'll help."

I stared at him for a few seconds before bringing the jacket to my nose and inhaling in his scent. It was amazing. The scent of blood was quickly disappearing from my senses and all I could smell was Stiles. While he and Lydia waited for the police, I just calmed myself down with the item of clothing.

* * *

After a few minutes, Stiles had called Scott to tell him about the corpse of the boy still sat on the chair.

"Yeah. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere." Stiles said into the phone. "Which is driving Bonnie crazy by the way."

"I'm fine now." I smiled weakly.

"It's like the freaking Shining over here." Stiles rambled. "If two little twin girls come out of the woods and start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised."

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" I heard Scott say from the phone.

"Make sure it was them?" Stiles asked incredulously. "Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?"

"Please just do it." Scott said tiredly.

Stiles hung up the phone and looked closer at the body. I could already see something that Stiles had only just spotted. It was a purity ring.

* * *

"You guys didn't have to follow me home." Lydia said after Stiles and I had escorted her home. Somehow, Stiles had dragged me up to her room with him, even though I had protested greatly.

"I just wanted to make sure you got in okay." Stiles claimed.

"I had a police escort." Lydia quipped, sitting down on her bed.

"I know the inner workings of that force. They're not nearly as reliable as people think." Stiles said.

"Well, you also didn't have to follow me into my room." Lydia tilted her head, a small smirk on her face knowing that she had won.

"Well, I..." Stiles stammered. "Yeah... I don't have an answer for that. I can leave." Stiles grabbed onto my hand to pull me out of the room before Lydia stopped him.

"Are you really going to go without asking the question you've been dying to ask me?" Lydia humorlessly laughed.

Stiles stuttered so much with his next sentence, I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying.

"Lydia, how did you find that body?" I asked for Stiles.

"I have no clue. I didn't even know where I was until I got out of the car." Lydia sighed.

"Yeah, but the last time something like this happened..." Stiles started.

"I know." Lydia cut him off. "Derek's uncle."

"Peter." Stiles finished.

* * *

It was like Stiles didn't want me to leave his side since he was now dragging me to the hospital. I hadn't really protested that much but it was getting annoying considering I could just pull him with no effort and he would just follow me. Stiles had approached a tanned woman who I recognized to be the nurse I talked to before. Nurse McCall. Scott's mother.

"Hey." Nurse McCall said.

"Hey." Stiles said.

"Over here." Nurse McCall put her hand on his back, leading him away from people. He still had a death grip on my hand so I was basically forced to come along since I couldn't use my strength to get him off since it would hurt him. "And if you tell anyone that I showed you this, I will kill you painfully and slowly."

"Why do you wanna show me a body I've already seen?" Stiles asked.

"Because you haven't seen everything." Nurse McCall claimed. She pushed him into the morgue and led us over to an operating table. She pulled off the sheet covering the body of the boy that was found by Lydia.

"Thank god for no blood." I whispered. I was wearing Stiles' hoodie now considering he hadn't even bothered to ask for it back.

"See this around his neck?" Nurse McCall pointed to the slashed skin. "That's a ligature mark. That means he was strangled with something like cord or rope."

"Okay, wait a second." Stiles said. "What kind of werewolf strangles someone? Y'know, it's not very werewolfy."

"My thoughts exactly." Nurse McCall nodded. So she definitely knew about the supernatural. "And then there's this." She gestured to the crown of his head which showed brain matter from blunt force trauma.

"Oh god, is that brain matter?" Stiles cringed and I noticed the blood. Thankfully, it was only a small amount so the scent wasn't as bad. "Yeah, it's brain matter."

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head. Hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead." Nurse McCall rambled.

"Then, this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora." Stiles shook his head. "They wouldn't have done all that. So, maybe this is just one murder. Maybe it's a random coincidence?"

"I don't think it was just one." Nurse McCall sighed.

"How come?" Stiles asked.

"Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries." Nurse McCall nodded to another body covered by a sheet.

We all approached the slab and Nurse McCall pulled back the sheet, revealing a blonde haired girl with the same wounds.

"The medical examiner said that this one wasn't just strangled. Whoever did it used a garrote which is a stick that you put through the rope and you just keep twisting..." Nurse McCall trailed off when she saw Stiles' face, which showed sadness.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked but he didn't reply.

"Oh my god, did you know her?" Nurse McCall said and Stiles nodded meekly. "I'm so sorry." She quickly pulled the sheet over the girl's body but I don't think it was enough to remove the image out of Stiles' brain. "I didn't even think."

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked for a second time, putting my hand on his arm. He just turned to me with the same expression on his face. I put my other hand on his cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Nurse McCall said and left the room.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What are you sorry for?" Stiles choked out.

"I don't know." I laughed a little. "Do you want a hug?"

"That'll be reassuring." Stiles smiled and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a comforting hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we just stood there as if no-one else mattered.

* * *

I had gone back home after that and found Allison sitting in the living room, looking really sleepy.

"Hey, Ally." I called to her and she jumped up.

"Bonnie, where have you been?" Allison demanded.

"Relax, I was with Stiles." I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Lydia found a body and he took me to check it out."

"So, Boyd and Cora didn't touch you?" Allison asked.

"No, I didn't even encounter them. I was at the loft, then the pool, then the hospital. They didn't touch us." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Allison sighed.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled at her before ascending the stairs and heading to the guest room. "I'll see you in the morning, Ally."

* * *

**I am so sorry it almost took me three weeks to update! I couldn't figure out how to continue it since I find Episode 3 one of the most boring episodes ever. I particularly like Motel California the most. Shoutout to Monkeygonetoheaven and Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Aserni for the reviews! I'll try and update faster next time! Thank you for reading this chapter!**


End file.
